Blood Type
by TheVampireChickSelene
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is a sexy, powerful, vampire; and he knows it. His job is to run a coven full of luscious, power hungry blood suckers and to have every mortal female fall to his feet. But will he meet his match in a mysterious new woman, or fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers. Well this is just something that came to me while watching a music video. I know not the greatest of inspiration, but hey give it a chance**

_**Summary: Dimitri Belikov is a sexy, powerful, vampire; and he knows it. His job is to run a coven full of luscious, power hungry blood suckers and to have every mortal female fall to his feet. But will he meet his match in a mysterious new woman, or fall deeply in love with her while trying to spare her life from his dangerous line of work. **_

"Get her out of my sight" Dimitri Belikov commanded to his servants. They picked up the half drained girl that was now slump on the floor half conscious.

"Please I need some more, ill do anything" she mumbled. That's what a vampire bite did to you, left you begging for more. A vampire bite was the greatest drug out there. Mortal females flood the vampire hot spots, just to get the high. Dimitri never really found a respect for mortal woman, since he would always see them throwing their necks at him and begging for a bite. But if it meant he would have a little sex and blood, why not bite them.

"Need another one, master" asked a dark girl with short dark hair, wearing a shimmering, short, silver dress. She bowed to Dimitri from his black leather couch from were he drinks from his prey.

"Kyla, how nice to see you" he responded to his 'fisher' as he likes to call her. Kyla was once one of the many humans that offered their necks to him. But when he found out of her little gift to lure more humans to his club of prey, he offered her the job to bring him more mortals, with fringe benefits of course. He would give her the high, free of charge. Of course she accepted.

He looked over to his monitors that showed his club full of wanting women. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman with chocolate brown eyes and dark luscious hair. Without thinking he pointed to the screen were she was located and uttered

"Bring her to me"

Kyla glanced at the monitor, nodded and said,

"Your wish is my command, master" and left, swiftly, out the door.

**Eh I know it was short but I just wanted to have your responses first. So should I continue or forget about??? Review plz **

**Love and Rockets**

**Selene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh Hehe Hello People. I know, I know it's been way to long since I last updated and I wouldn't be surprised if you guys have completely forgotten my story, but im back and ready to get the real show on the road. **

**So I know you don't want an explanation but just bare with me, these last few weeks have been majorly crazy for me. Of course I just finished my freshman year and I will be a um what's it called…..oh yeah a Sophomore next year, so I was finishing all my finals and wrapping everything up. Plus on top of all that my parents decided to move to a whole new city, so you can guess how long it took me to get um comfortable hehe. So im going to stop talking and start writing before you guys hate me more haha. So um yeah, on with the show…**

'_Great, just great, this is what I get for being a good friend' _thought Rose Hathaway as she weaved her way thru the endless heaps of garbage that littered alleyway of New York City. She thought back of how she had gotten in this mess in the first place.

Her best friend, Lissa Dragomir, had asked her, or more like dragged her to a double date with her new found boyfriend Aaron and his _comprade_ Jake. Now she had nothing against Aaron, he seemed like a decent guy a little bit too shy but nice, but his buddy was the total opposite. He was a major duche bag. Not only could he not keep his hands to himself but he was a jerk. So Rose left im the middle of the double date, telling Lissa that she had to run some errands. Now here she was aimlessly roaming the streets of a city, she thought she knew.

She had already stepped on ten unknown substances with her Gucci high heels, which by the way have been a birthday present from her dad, and was not happy about it. She was pretty sure her dress was beyond ruined now. She had just gotten it last week; it was a short, black, rhinestone mini dress, with a front ruffle low cut that ties around the neck. She had absolutely loved it, but now it was probably going to end up in the 'Ruined' pile at home.

She was about to give up and call Lissa to come and pick her up, when she saw a couple of girls giggling and talking in hush tones walking up ahead.

"Hey!" yelled Rose while doing her best to catch up to the girls. The girls suddenly froze and turned around wide eyed expecting to see someone else, but when they saw it only to be Rose they waved back at her and put on some goofy smiles.

"Where you guys heading?" asked Rose finally able to catch up.

"Hehe" giggled a girl with short dirty blond hair and bright light brown eyes, that looked about 17**(A/N Haha forgot to tell you Rose just turned 19 and so did Lissa, Dimitri is 23 lol sorry A/N)** way to young to be roaming the streets alone.

"Were going to '_Chertoff's __potzelui_', hehe wanna come?" she asked with big hopeful eyes. 'Hmm '_Chertoff's __potzelui_'? I have heard about it, its suppose to be this exclusive night club that only certain people can get in' she thought. She looked down at herself and thought 'Im already dressed up, why not'.

"Sure" she said while letting herself be dragged by the overly exited girl.

"Yes!, she's mine I get to claim her" hissed the girl at the others. Utterly confused Rose asked "Um what's your name?".

"Miya" said the girl, "and yours?"

"Rose…" she let it go while she stared at the bright lights that said '_Chertoff's __potzelui_' in neon blood red letters.

"Mark?" asked a huge bouncer at the entrance of the club. The girls all showed them the inside of their wrist were she could she could see a small bat like design with lines twisted into another design coming from the bottom of the bat into were the palm meets the arm.

"And her?" asked the bouncer looking at Rose up and down.

"Oh, she's _fresh_, I brought her" said Miya while locking her arm with Roses. _Fresh? _What's that suppose to mean?

"Ok, bring her in" said the bouncer casting another look at Rose. She had to blink a couple a times once she got in the club. It had a huge row booths going down the middle of the club, it had three stripper pools on the right side of the booths and a bar with stools on the left. There was another door on the right corner with two body guards at the entrance and two other doors on the opposite side of the club that she presumed most be the restrooms. Bodies flooded the dance floor that played hypnotizing music. She began to move to one of the booths with Miya when a dark girl with short dark hair cut in front of them.

"Miya! So nice to see you again, who's your friend?" asked the girl with fake enthusiasm. Miya, seeming not to notice the girls' attitude answered back with excitement "Hi Kyla, this is Rose, hehe she's _fresh_ I brought her".

"Oooh _fresh_, that's nice. You think your friend and yourself would like to see _Master_?" asked Kyla. _'Ok what kind of fucked up world have I entered'_ wondered Rose '_Master? Fresh? Mark?_ What the hell?'.

"Oh oh Rose please! You have to meet him, please!" she begged.

"Um sure, why not" said Rose while she followed Kyla and Miya to the door with two body guards at the entrance.

'_Oh god what have I gotten myself into'_

**Hehe so what you think? Eh I wrote I think longer than last time so lol there you go. Oooh oooh I forgot to mention THANK YOU! To all the reviews I received on my first chapter. They were really great, Thank you again. Till Next Time (And I promise it will be soon) **

**Love and Rockets**

**Selene**


End file.
